create your own demigod
by distinction120
Summary: I have had an idea about creating my first story but i need charcter i am only accepting roman and greek demigods 3 from each cabin
1. Proluge

If you would like to create a charcter please use this format.

Name:

Age (Ages 12-18):

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Hero or Villain:

**Appearance-**

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):

Eye Color:

Ethnicity:

Body Build:

Skin Tone:

Facial Features:

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:

Camp Clothes:

Outside of camp Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

**Personality-**

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Fears:

**Bio-**

History:

Hometown:

How long have they been at camp?

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)

**Fighting-**

Style:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Powers:

**Relationships-**

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

**Other**-

Hobbies/Talents:

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):

Other Crap:

**If your character is chosen...**

Are you actually going to review the story when your character's in it?:

I will start the story when i have enough charcters so far i have only picked.

Kaimalie Akina,Hayden Campbell,Drate Anderson,Logan Saccularus ,Hykeem Harvey,Adessa O'Conner,Isabelle fray,Alice Jamie O' Conner,Frank Peter DeMarco,Kaimalie Lily Akina,Starla Romano,:Aruana Lise Parvin

pm me to tell me what camp you are from.

we need one more praetor for camp jupiter and 6 more charcters for story

Name: Hykeem harvey

Age (Ages 12-18):16

Godly Parent:Jupiter king of the roman gods

Mortal Family:Sarah Harvey Deceased

Hero or Villain:Hero

Appearance-Tall athletic light brown skinned kid

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):Dreads that go all the way to his back

Eye Color:Blue

Ethnicity:African-American

Body Build:Athletic build

Skin Tone:Light brown

Facial Features:Smooth clean face with perfect look

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:One eagle tatoo on his forearm from entering camp Jupiter, one scar on left side of chest were he was stabed

Camp Clothes:Purple shirt with letters SPQR on it in yellow,black skinnie jeans but not to skinnie,and black and Purple jordan flights

Outside of camp Clothes:Black and red jordan flights,red polo shirt, and red nike basketball shorts

Formal Clothes:Black tux with a white shirt and purple tie

Personality-nice personality but gets cocky sometimes

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes:soccer,football,and girls

Dislikes:jerks,and players

Fatal Flaw:he is very shy around new people

Fears:nothing except for his stepmom juno

Bio-

History:His mom died the day he made it to camp jupiter killed by a cyclops

Hometown:Atherton California

How long have they been at camp?6 years

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?) Hykeem is a roman demigod but was sent to camp half-blood as a trick made by his stepmom juno

Fighting-

Style:karate

Weapon:Denarius a coin that turns into duel Lightning blades and a Bow with Lightning arrows

Strengths: Diciplined,works well with others,and has alot of self confidence

Weaknesses:sensitive and shy

Powers:fly,control air and lightning

Relationships-

Friends: Adessa O'Conner,Hayden Campbell

Enemies:None

Romance: Likes Adessa O'Conner

Other-

Hobbies/Talents: Soccer,Football

Anything I forgot:Hykeem is one of the Praetors of camp Jupiter

Motto/Sayings :Hykeem tends to tell people forgive to forget when someone hurts them  
Other Crap:

so far every one who has entered is in. yay


	2. Hykeem Harvey

Hykeem woke up on his bed in Camp in the morning but as soon as he steped out of his bed of the Mars kids in his cabin has played another prank on him and this time he was going to get him started to pretend to cry just to make the kid whos name was James scared. Why did you do that Hykeem yelled in an angry voice. Im sorry James said started laughing you should have seen your face james he said as he got up and walked to his dresser and took his shirt off showing his rock hard eight folded his night shirt and put it in the laundry pile and pulled a purple shirt with the letters SPQR on it . He put the shirt on and then grabed a pair of pants and walked to the bathroom where he changed them. Hykeem then walked out of the bathroom and walked outside in the pure dark to his friend Hayden Campbell's and Julia had been friends ever since hykeem had joined the camp at 7 years old.2 years before Hykeem and Julia joined the camp they were worst enimes who trained with the mother wolf Lupa. Julia and Hykeem had been iniated into camp at the same time and Julia was the only person Hykeem knew at the camp so he began to talk to her and know they are best friends. When Hykeem got to Julias cabin he did what he always did walked in and sat down until Julia when he sat down Julia would be sleep but this time Julia was wide wrong Jul Hykeem call me jul ever again she said as she walked to the Hykeem said so whats wrong? I had a vision she replied in a scared manor. Of what Hykeem asked. Julia was always straight forward so she told Hykeem whats she saw immediatly.I saw you and 5 other people fighting a giant group of cyclops and venti and then you were stabbed in the back. okay Hykeem said i have been stabed before and he had a scar to prove it.


End file.
